It's About Time
by LehCar702
Summary: REVISED&COMPLETED! Team Rocket needed a break so I gave them one. Rated 'T' for a curse word.


It's About Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I do own this story.

Blood Vampire: I revised this fic so it's a little better.

Inferno: Team Rocket needs a break.

Blood Vampire: They sure do

* * *

It was another day for Ash & co. as they once again were lost in another forest. 

"Do you even know where we are going Ash?" asked May

"Of course I do" replied Ash

"Then why have we been walking around in circles?" asked Max

"Maybe I should lead the way" suggested Brock. As they were walking a certain trio of villains was following closely behind.

"Be very quiet, we're hunting Pikachu" said the villains

"So are we all clear on the plan to catch Pikachu?" asked Jessie

"Yep. We ambush them with a smoke bomb and take Pikachu" stated James.

"Um...Maybe we shouldn't go after Pikachu today guys," said Meowth

"Why not"

"Well, think about it. Somehow dose twerps always foil our plans," said Meowth "so why don't we avoid 'em for awhile, and steal from someone else"

"Maybe you're right Meowth," said James

"No way! We spent at least4 years going after this Pikachu, and I'm not gonna stop 'till I get it!" yelled Jessie.

"But Jessie, couldn't we at least try it. I'm getting sick of getting blasted off everyday. My new health plan doesn't cover this" said James

"When did you change your health plan?"

"Well the boss said that he give me triple the amount of money if I was injured, as long as it wasn't caused by electricity" replied James

"You baka, that is normally all we get attacked by!" Screamed Jessie as she whacked James with an anime fan "Ok fine, we will try it your way Meowth, but if we screw up just once, we go back to Pikachu Hunting"

"Ok, let's head to Slateport City, dere's bound to be rare pokemon dere" said Meowth as our favorite trio of villains headed to Slateport City. After a day's worth of travel they arrived.

"Look at all the pokemon!" exclaimed James "There's over hundreds of them!"

"Maybe your idea wasn't so bad after all Meowth" said Jessie

"Dat's right. And with this idea we will achieve our dreams and become Team Rocket Executives and I'll be Top Cat again and dat damn Persian will be like last weeks pork chops!"

"Let's strike tonight. I heard there was a carnival going on. That will mean there will be lots of pokemon in one are so we will use a net to grab all the pokemon insight" stated Jessie

"Okay" said James and Meowth. Later that night they struck and captured hundreds of pokemon.

"I can't believe it! We succeeded! We haven't succeeded since we first met the Twerp!" cried James as he cried.

"Yeah and now we can get our promotions!" Jessie cried

"Now I can be Top Cat again and rub dat Persians nose in it!"

"You really have issues with Persians" said James

"I HATE PERSIANS! A Persian took away my love and another took my place as Top Cat, but today I get that place back!" stated Meowth as they headed to Viridian City to give there present to the Boss

"Excellent" said the Boss doing the Mr. Burns finger thing while thinking to himself 'There's a word I thought I would never say to those three again' "You have finally succeeded after4 years of Failure and debt that you will hopefully be making up for now."

"Oh yes sir, we have enough pokemon to make up for all our past blunders" said Jessie

"We have pokemon from Treecko to Wailord, from Chansey to Scyther, from Bagon to-" Jessie had whacked James with her anime fan again

"Sorry sir, he's just very pleased with our success" Stated Meowth

"Very nice, now if you were to pull this off a couple more times, there might be executive positions for you all" said the Boss

"Really sir!" all three gasped

"Yes, now get to work on it before I lose my patience!"

"Yes sir" said our favorite villains as they ran out the door. After a couple more heists, Jessie, James, and Meowth all became executives. They were top of the line agents again, and were on the FBI Most Wanted List. Jessie and James got married and Meowth was the boss's favorite once again.

-The End-


End file.
